She Knew It
by Phases Of Obsession
Summary: Galinda Upland knew it. Her two best friends were in love.' Galinda's quest to join them together. Now expanded to include the aftermath and more! Fiyeraba
1. Threats, Makeovers, and Drunken Love

Hi! Phases Of Obsession here (but of course you probably know that already, don't you?). Though it was incomplete, I've had it for awhile. Finally, I hunkered down finished the dang thing. I'm a little iffy about my characterization of Boq, as I don't usually write him. If you would be so kind and tell me how I did? Please and thank you! Another thing I need to mention is: in this story's universe, Galinda and Fiyero never dated, or at least not seriously.

Also, I just have to say this: I'M GOING TO WICKED IN A WEEK! Whoop!....Sorry, I'm excited. Well, enough of me rambling, on with the story!

* * *

Galinda Upland knew it. Her best friends were in love. It was easy to see for everyone except said friends. And that drove Galinda crazier than a chihuahua that had just ate a pound of vanilla cake with extra icing.

They were sitting in the library, studying…well, at least Elphaba was. She was reading 'The Genetics of Animals: Beast That Can Talk Or Human In Fur?' and taking a note every now and then. Fiyero was studying all right, but not anything school-related. Galinda watched as he looked up from his book ('Algebra 2', but Galinda saw a comic book hidden in it) and at Elphaba every two seconds. She didn't even notice! What was wrong with her?

That was the final straw! Galinda was going to set them up...now, if only she could get past the issue of how to do it.

"Elphie, would you mind if I leave?" Galinda asked, cautious due to the fact that Elphaba practically _dragged_ her in there in the first place.

"If you please, but if you fail your midterm then don't go crying to me," Elphaba replied in an exasperated tone. Galinda let out her super-squeal and hugged her (tackle's a better word for it) and ran out.

The pink-wonder took to brainstorming as soon as she got to her dorm. She had to think of a fool-proof plan to get them on a date. Think, little blond girl, think! She thought…and thought…and thought…and got a headache…Ow! She must have pulled something! Grr, why couldn't her friends just get together? She was almost ready to rip their heads off! Wait, that was it!

A threat.

The plan was (cue Mission Ozpossible!): Put an anonymous letter in Fiyero's dorm telling him to meet at the OzDust and to dress nicely, force Elphaba to go with_out_ telling her (genius, right?), then they get married and have tons of adorable mini-Elphies and FiFis! Perfect! Maybe Galinda was smarter than she thought.

* * *

Elphaba walked out of the library an into the blazing sunlight. Fiyero had left soon after Galinda, leaving her to finish her book in peace and quiet. But now she was out of the cool, relaxing hall, and into that hot, smelly courtyard where the rest of the Shiz students mocked her. But they'd be sorry when she was their boss and had the same mercy as they did: absolutely _zero_.

She finally got to her dorm, where Galinda was lounging on her bed reading one of her fashion magazines. She looked up and chirped, "Elphie, sit down!". Elphaba obliged, but stood back up when the blond brought the makeup out.

"No," Elphaba said, holding her ground.

Galinda's eyes went fierce, and her face froze up to a cold stare. "Listen, Thropp," she said in a complete monotone, like a demonic doll that had came to life. "You are going to let me put this makeup on you like a good little girl, then you are to go and have a funner time than you would just sitting here-"

"-More fun-

"-What_ever_!" She snapped back, sounding like a tantruming child. "YOU ARE GOING TO GET A MAKEOVER AND LIKE IT! Am I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am…" Elphaba's voice went squeaky as she looked up at Galinda (which was odd. Elphaba was 5'4 and Galinda was 4'7). Elphaba had never seen Galinda so frightening; what with her nostrils flaring and normally pink face tinted to an almost crimson.

"GOOD, NOW SIT!"

It was a long, long two hours filled with curls, cursing, yelps, eyeliner, and a straightening iron that Elphaba called lethal before Galinda shoved her out the door and into the arms of Boq, the Munchkin.

"Sorry about this, Elphie…" he mumbled as he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder (which, accompanying annoyance, impressed Elphaba; for a small man he was very strong). He started walking Oz-knows-where, toting her with him. It was bumpy and clumsy was more like she was being carted by an three limbed mule than a person.

"Why are you doing this, I'm afraid to ask?" Elphaba said after letting him carry her out of the dorm.

"Linny told me to."

"Linny?"

"It's my pet-name for her. She's my Linny and I'm her Biq!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Boq, I believe you're mistaking a constant mispronunciation for a pet-name."

"Nope; I'm pretty sure it's her name she specially picked out for me. After all, why would she keep calling me that even after I correct her?"

"Because her minuscule brain cannot hold much so it confuses Biq and Boq to make room for memorizing the names of her massive amounts of shampoos and other Oz-zone killing products, maybe?"

"Nope, she's just creative," he said, closing the matter. It was probably another good fifteen minutes before he stopped, plopped Elphaba down (and he wasn't very gentle about it), and then pushed her into a carriage. Elphaba sat on the leather seats, bewildered at Galinda's little plot. The strangest part about it was that she couldn't figure out what her roommate was up to.

She watched the university fall back behind as the nearby city creeped up. She had never been off campus since that party Fiyero held. That was some night: Galinda making friends with her, quickly followed by Fiyero. It was nice hanging out with them; they kept the insults at bay. No one would dare send a slur her way, and when they did, Galinda would sic them like an angry Gillikin poodle, barking at them viciously and whacking them with her purse, while Fiyero laughed, sometimes so hard he'd end up on the ground.

Fiyero was a good to Elphaba too. He was a perfect gentleman when he wanted to be (and _only_ when he wanted to be). He always pulled out her chair, and complimented her graciously, calling her "Beautiful", "Gorgeous", and "Genius". While she did somewhat agree on the latter, the first two had to be a joke. She was _green_ for Oz sake!

The stagecoach pulled up to the OzDust ballroom and let her out. Seeing as Galinda dressed her in a embarrassingly low-cut black velvet dress and diamond necklace, Elphaba guessed she was to go in.

The lights flickered around the room at a hummingbird's speed, and the music blared loud enough to ring Elphaba's ear for the first few seconds. It was rather hot, probably due to the people dancing. She squeezed her way through to the bar, the quietest place in the entire building. She ordered herself an elixir on the rocks, but before she could put her money on the table, somebody smacked down a credit card.

"On me," Fiyero said, smiling his pearly smile. He looked nice; khaki pants, pinstripe shirt in Shiz colors, blue and white, with a navy vest wrapped around him. And it looked like he actually _tried_ to comb his hair. "_So_, what are you doing here?" he said after a long pause.

"Galinda forced me."

"Hey! Me too!" He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. It read:

_Dear Fiyero,_

_Be at the OzDust a eight o' clock or you'll never see your precious little green girl again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Love, [crossed out]_

_PS Dress handsomified!_

"Pink ink, the word 'love' in a threat, using way to many exclamation points, yep, definitely Galinda," Elphaba said, handing the note back to him.

"Yeah, she's something else…" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"But wait, since when am I your 'precious little green girl'?" she asked, taking a large sip of her drink. It gave her a shockingly hard buzz for such a small amount.

Much to the surprise of Elphaba, he blushed madly. "Well, it's Galinda-you know her-she's kinda nutty," he said quickly.

Elphaba smiled and took another gulp. "_Oh_, so I'm not precious?"

"Yes! Wait-no! No! Of course your precious! You're wonderful! Absolutely perfect!"

"So you _like _me?"

"Yes, but no, not in that way-"

Elphaba smirked even wider. "You know, they say the first sign of an addiction is denial…"

"What?"

She started to tease. "You _like _me, you want to _hold _me, you want to _kiss_ me-"

So he did.

She probably would have pulled away if it wasn't for that elixir (that stuff could induce a coma after one glass), that and the fact that Fiyero's lips were amazing... Her newfound, alcohol-induced confidence caused her to deepen the smooch. She felt him grin.

He broke the kiss gently, sat on top of the bar, right in front of her, put his arms around her and started whispering in her ear in an drunken singsong voice. "I _like_ you, I want to _hold_ you, I want to _kiss _you-"

"-you are _tipsy_-"

"-so are _you_…"

Neither would remember the night, probably, but others would. They'd remember how strange it was to see a blue diamond-tattooed prince making out with a emerald green girl.

* * *

Galinda sighed. She'd just gotten back from a late-night shopping trip as a self-reward for bringing her two besties together. Tired, she lied down for just a second, but the next thing she knew Elphaba walked in, stumbling with a smile nice and clear on her face.

"_Ssssooooooo_, how'd it go?" Galinda asked. The only reply she got from Elphaba was a giggle. _A giggle_. She _never_ giggled. Half-hearted chuckle, yep, that freaky cackle she had perfected, of course, but no giggles.

And Galinda knew it. She knew that she would be the bridesmaid for her best friends' wedding. She knew that little baby Tiggular would call her auntie. And she knew that it was all because of her.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked, snapping Galinda out of her thoughts.

"_Yes_?"

"Fiyero said he liked the threat," she said, then rolled over and was snoring in seconds. Galinda growled at the fact Fiyero busted her, but forgot about it and followed Elphie's lead and went into snozer-land, dreaming of her future bridesmaid dress.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did. Do you think I did well enough to deserve a review? Maybe? Pretty, pretty please with Fiyero sprinkles on top?


	2. Hangovers, Couple Names, and Cuddles

Hello! Seeing as I got a couple requests for me to expand this, I did. It really isn't going to have much heavy-plot, more like Shiz drama with Fiyeraba fluff (and some other pairings later). I hope you like!

* * *

Elphaba groaned, her head feeling as stuffed as one of Galinda's plush kittens. She rolled over but regretted this move, for the sun was way too bright and shining right through the window and into her eyes. Her stomach rocked, and her reflexes sent her straight to the bathroom where it seemed last night's drinking wanted to punish the toilet by forcing Elphaba to empty her stomach into it.

Galinda poked her head in. "Elphie? You alright?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Does it look like-Oh Oz!"

Galinda grimaced at Elphaba's sudden gag mid-sentence, but got over her disgust and started rubbing little circles on her friend's shoulder blade. She helped Elphaba stand up and get back on her bed (though the green girl was a little unwilling to receive said help). She grabbed an aspirin out of her drawer and popped one to Elphaba (being a partier herself came in handy when treating a hangovered Elphie), and plopped down on her bed. "_So_...How was it. Give me some details!"

"Ugh, can this wait until later?" Elphaba asked, latching onto a pillow and hiding her face beneath it.

"No!" Galinda snapped. "Come on! I'm the one who set you guys up; I at least deserve to know how it went!"

"Fine. I saw him there, we got drunk, we made-out. Happy?"

Galinda let out one of her chipmunk squeals and erupted in baby-claps. She turned back to Elphie. "You _kissed_ him!"

"Well, I do believe that that's what the definition of 'made out' means."

"Was he any good?"

"We didn't go _that_ far!" Elphaba retorted, lifting her head from her pillowy borough and staring at Galinda.

"No, no! Was-he-a-good-kiss-er?" Galinda asked, careful announcing each syllable as if Elphaba was an infant.

"Despite the face that I have no experience with kissing, thus I have nothing to compare him to, I must say, he was amazing."

"How much of a make-out was it? Like, little peck on the lips make-out, or full-on tongue wrestling make-out?"

"Full-on, definite full-on."

"Aww!" Galinda cooed, before lighting up. "Now, you two need a couple name!"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, I power-couple name! Let's see...Eyero? No, that won't work...Elaro? Nah, sounds to much like an planet's name...Wait! I got it!" Galinda stood up on her bed, struck a grand pose like a star-cheerleader at an Ozball game, and announced, "Fiyeraba!"

Elphaba chuckled. It wasn't one of those 'laughing with you chuckles', she was laughing _at_ Galinda.

"What?" the blond asked.

"That's probably one of the craziest things I've ever heard from you, and that's including the time you brought a Bunny home," Elphaba said and then sighed. "He drank a lot...I doubt he even remembers it."

Galinda's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding? That boy has won more drinking contests than any other at Shiz and can still remember putting himself to bed after each one!"

There was a knock at the door and Galinda leaped off her bed super-hero style to answer it. There stood, looking as chipper as ever, Fiyero. "Can I talk to Elphaba for a sec?"

"Sure," Galinda replied, softly and sweetly before yelling, "ELPHABA, YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Elphaba groaned and got up, trudging the whole way. She looked up at Fiyero, "Yes?"

"Uh..." he gently grabbed her arm and nodded at Galinda before shutting the door. "About last night-"

"Yes. Listen, I'd fully understand if that whole scenario was just induced by the alcohol and you would rather act as if it hadn't even happened. It'd probably be better, seeing as you have a reputation to hold. They'll turn on us both-"

"I don't care."

Elphaba blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me: I-don't-care. It'd be a crime to deny that wonderful feeling I have for you," he said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead.

"Hmm," she mumbled, perfectly content. "How poetic..."

"I stole it from a soap opera," he said, grinning. Elphaba gave a light eye-roll and giggled (a little too Galinda-like for her taste). "What do you say we go get some breakfast-"

"Don't-mention-food!" she barked. "I might throw up on you."

He laughed.

"No, seriously, I might. Let's change the topic please..."

From inside the dorm room, Galinda (who was holding a cup to the door to increase her chances of catching something good) had to hold back random burstings of "Aww!", "How cute!", and "I saw that episode!". She could almost taste that wedding cake.

Someone pulled the door open. Galinda smashed against the tile (resulting in her joining Elphie in headache-land). "Hey! I was...Oh, hi guys."

Standing above her were Elphaba and Fiyero, the former looking rather smug. "This," she gestured to Galinda. "is why I told you to not say anything that you would want to remain private."

The two walked in and lied down on the bed, Fiyero cuddling a very stiff Elphaba. "Relax, will you?" Fiyero said. "We're dating; this is what people who are dating do."

"Don't you think it's a little early though? We've only been on one date-"

"Oz no, it's not too early!" Galinda yelled. "Heck, I've snuggled with guys _before_ I started dating them!"

"Lin, I didn't ask you," Elphaba snapped.

"I have to agree with Blondie over here," Fiyero said. "But if you're uncomfortable-"

"No!" Elphaba shouted. "I mean, it's just, I don't know...It just feels a little strange to me, that's all."

"You've never been cuddled?" Fiyero and Galinda yelled together in sync, as if they'd practiced it many times.

"Well, Momma died when I was really young, so I really can't remember, Father was never touchy-feely with me, and Nessa's in a wheelchair so it's rather hard for her to even hug, let alone cuddle."

Galinda frowned before smiling, then flung herself next to Elphie, wrapping her arms around the green girl.

"Galinda?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes?"

"You're making me feel like a sandwich."

"Too bad," Galinda said curtly.

Then, there was another knock at the door. Once again, Galinda skipped over to answer it.

"Is Elphaba home?" Elphaba jumped away from Fiyero at Nessa's voice. The younger Thropp wheeled her way in, and, looking from Fiyero to Elphaba, asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" Elphaba responded, trying to make sure her sister didn't get the wrong idea. She straighted her posture a little and asked, "Now, what did you need me for?"

"Father's coming!" Nessa chirped, a huge smile glowing off her face.

"He is?"

"He is!"

"What does he want? Or does he just miss you?" Elphaba interrogated.

"Um...Actually he said that you're the reason he's coming. He said he had some news for you that he wants to tell you in person."

"Really?" No one in the room could miss the disbelief in Elphaba's voice. "Is it good, bad, what?"

"He didn't say anything else. He said he'd be here Friday, and for you to go pick him up at the train station by yourself."

"_Really_?" The disbelief had turned into hope. "Just me?"

"Yep," Nessa said before looking down at her silver slippers fondly. "Maybe he bought you a pair of shoes too."

Nessa rolled out leaving Fiyero, Galinda, and Elphaba just staring at one another.

"What is up with her and those shoes?" Galinda asked. "She acts like everyone wants a pair!"

Then Elphaba informed, "They're made out of diamonds-"

"I want a pair!" Galinda wailed then ran out the dorm, yelling, "Nessa, wait up! I need to bargain with you!"

Fiyero and Elphaba shared a quick glance before he burst out in laughter and she rolled her eyes at their friend's antics.

Things were perfect.

But Elphaba felt things would soon change.

* * *

So? Is it sounding good so far? Is there any chance that I could get a detailed review? Or just any review at all...pretty please? I'll give you an imaginary witch-hat :P


	3. Depthful Speeches, News and Insane Deals

Hello! Thanks to Leia Emberblaze and webeta123 for reviewing! They make my day! Also, I have to warn you: there's some Elphie abuse ahead. Nothing bloody, but still some Mean!Frex.

Disclaimer (I really should start putting these thing in here, shouldn't I): I don't own Wicked, but I do own countless t-shirts, two different versions of the book, Tin Man, FiScarecrow, Flying Monkey, and Elphaba plushies, five witch hats, a watch, three shadowboxes, two posters, two old tickets, green glasses, two copies of Idina Menzel's autograph, two playbills, two soundtracks, a big wad of streamers from No One Mourns The Wicked, the grimmerie, One Short Day Around The World, the program, and tickets to see Idina Menzel in concert for my birthday :D

* * *

Elphaba straightened her Shiz University jacket and fixed her hair one last time while looking in her bathroom mirror.

"Elphie, why are you so worried about impressing your dad, anyway?" Galinda asked. Elphaba poked out the door was and saw her roommate spread out on her bed, reading the fashion magizine _Ozmopolitan_ and mindlessly munching on some grapes. "From what I heard he's an old grouch." Galinda asked, spread out on her bed and reading a fashion magazine.

Elphaba went over to her desk and pulled out a small novella, just incase Father's train was late. "Yes, but he's my father. As much as he hates me, he still is. There's nothing that can change that."

"Yes, but he isn't your daddy."

She snapped away from her desk and towards Galinda. "What do you mean?"

The blond sighed before explaining, "A father is someone who did it with your mother at just the right-"

"Or wrong-"

"-time. A daddy is someone who teaches you how to ride a bike, acts like a goofball just to make you smile, and tucks you into bed each night-"

"Aren't I a little old to be tucked into bed?" Elphaba smirked at her friend's lecture.

"No, my Popsicle still does it all the time," Galinda said, looking at Elphaba as if she was crazy. "But what I'm getting at is: a daddy has to love you, no matter what; a father, though, doesn't have to care."

"That was very deep and profound, Galinda," Elphaba said while nodding her head, truly impressed.

"Thank you!" Galinda chirped through a big grin, pushing herself up and laying on the bed like a seal.

"But that's exactly why I must do so much. I _want_ to have a dad, not a father. Maybe, just maybe, I can show him I'm worthy."

"Elphie, _he's _not worthy of _you_, not the other way around."

"Well," Elphaba said, turning to leave before Galinda started up again. "if that's how you see it."

Elphaba marched out and through the hall, ready to face the world, and her father. As she turned the first corner leading to the Crage Hall staircase, she was surprised to see Fiyero leaning against the wall like the mock-bad boy he was. "So, when do I get to meet my future father-in-law?"

"Okay, we're not engaged-"

"Yet!"

"But to answer your question, not today," she said, starting to go down the steps followed by the handsome prince. "I have far to much on the line today to mess it up by bringing a boy."

He laughed. "What in Oz name do you have on the line?"

"My acceptance? My home? My family?"

"You can get all that with me," he said, smoothly. She rolled her eyes (she really had to stop that eye rolling or they'd get stuck there) and went a little faster. Once she hit the school courtyards Fiyero grabbed her arm. "At least let me come with you."

"What's with you being so protective of me?" she asked, frankly quite tired of it.

"I just-I just have a bad feeling. I've had it all day," he admitted, his voice as low as a crouching tiger. "Just let me follow you. I'll stay back when you see your dad, I promise."

"Fine," Elphaba said and the two left.

* * *

Elphaba sighed. Her father's train was pulling up. She shot a quick smile at Fiyero, who was sitting on a nearby bench, and watched as it came to a slow, steady halt. As the people flooded out, she craned her neck up to look, and there he was. Prowling his way though the crowd was her dad. He glanced over at Elphaba.

She grinned.

He grimaced.

Her stomach dropped.

He stalked over and dragged her roughly to a small unpopulated corner of the station with a vice-grip, his fingernails digging a little too deep into Elphaba's skin for comfort.

Elphaba felt an nervous stiffness go from the back of her calves to the base of her neck. "Um, hi. It's great to see you, father-"

"Don't call me that!" he growled, giving Elphaba's arm a painful tug, as if she were a dog pulling the wrong way on a leash. "You are not mine."

Her stomach dropped even lower. The world stopped. The place began spinning. Her mind rattled. "W-what?"

"I've suspected it for years. We found your mother's diary. You're not mine. You're some traveling salesman's kid."

Elphaba's breath hitched and panicked gasps begun to rise from her. "What? That's not true; it can't be true! Father-"

She was cut off by a hard smack. It sent her into a downward spiral, but she, having had this kind of slap from him before, knew to go with it and spin. She ended up on her back. Propping herself up on her elbow and holding her stinging cheek, she looked up at him. "I said don't call me that!" he roared.

Then, she felt a supportive hand on her back. She glanced up. It was Fiyero. "What do you think gives you the right to do that? Huh?" He shouted, murdering Father-No-Nessa's father with his eyes.

"Why are you standing up for this-this _toad_? She's evil, a monster."

"He's my boyfriend," Elphaba stated, letting Fiyero rub her back ever so gently.

Frex burst out in laughter. Holding his gut he asked, "How much did you have to pay him? Seriously, how could you get anyone to agree to spending time with _you_?"

That broke Fiyero. The Vinkun charged, grabbing Frex by his velvet collar and holding him against the stone wall. "You ever-_ever_ say things like that to her, I'll-_I'll_ _kill you_!"

"Put me down this instant!"

"Let him go, Yero. It's not worth it."

Fiyero huffed and lowered Frex to the ground. Frex sneered. "And just so you know, you're cut off. Good luck paying for college!" Then he strutted off like he was proud of himself.

"Elphaba, what is it?" Fiyero asked, holding out his hand to help her up, though she didn't take it.

She took a shaky breath, fighting off the urge to break down in Fiyero's arms, and gestured to a bench. Fiyero eased down with her and bugun inspecting her already bruising cheek. "He's not my father. Momma cheated on him. I'm a love-child," she stated, numbly, though on the inside she was anything but numb.

He wrapped himself around her, holding her close and rubbing her back a little. "I'm sorry, but maybe it's for the better."

She leaped back from him and glared at him intensely, sorrow turning to anger. "How could you say that? Without him I can't be here! My scholarship only pays for the school, not the dorm or the books or the food-"

"Calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down. Oh my Oz..." She started pacing and running her fingers through her hair frantically. "I'm doomed. Without a college degree I can't meet the Wizard, or get a good job...I'll end up living in an old corn exchange in the outskirts of the city, standing at corners begging for money because I can't find any work!"

"Relax-"

"I'll have to leave you and Galinda, so then that brings me back to having no friends-This is the happiest I've ever felt in my life! I don't wanna lose it-"

"You're not gonna lose it!" Fiyero yelled, shutting her up. "You're dating a prince, a prince who has money. You don't have you worry about it."

"Fiyero, I'm not excepting charity!" she barked.

"Well, then...how about you work for me?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you can be my...my...assistant! Carry my books, do my homework, stuff like that. And for your services, I will have my family pay for your dorm and books and whatever else you need."

She sat back down. "Will your parents let you spend that much? On a girl, no less?"

"Let's see: you're a straight A student, your favorite pasttime is reading, you've only been to one party in your life, and to impress you I actually do my schoolwork...sometimes. My parents would probably pay you for being a good influence on me!"

"I'm a good influence on you?"

"Well, seeing as I went to my first class in two months just to see you a few weeks ago...Yeah, I'd say your what my parents would call a 'good influence'," he said before standing up. "Now, as your first job as my assistant is to walk me back to my dorm so we can make out on my bed!"

"Do what?" she asked, looking at him incredulously.

"You heard me! Remember, never sass your boss," he said, and the two left, Elphaba wondering what she'd gotten into, and Fiyero just happy he'd get some lip action.

* * *

Okay, the chapter's ending was horrible. You know, every time you don't review, an Elphie melts.


End file.
